Zoroark
|-|Zoroark= |-|Shiny Zoroark= Summary Zoroark (Japanese: ゾロアーク Zoroark) is a Dark-type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution Zorua, is the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze. Zoroark lives in groups, where unity is strong. It is extremely protective of those it cares about and will go to any lengths to keep them safe, including risking its own life, and it can hold grudges on those who harm its loved ones. Zoroark will hide its Zorua young in its mane to protect them and carry them around. There are stories that say Zoroark punishes those who attempt to catch it by trapping them in an illusion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Zoroark Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Dark Type Pokémon, Illusion Fox Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal Pokemon), Energy Manipulation (Via Night Daze), Energy Projection (Via Dark Pulse), Statistics Amplification (Via Pride, Shadow Dash, Hone Claws, Agility, Nasty Plot and Snatch), Statistics Reduction (Via Night Daze, Leer, Scary Face, Fake Tears, Captivate, Snarl and Memento), Darkness Manipulation (Via Night Slash, Pursuit, Night Daze, Feint Attack and Dark Pulse), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Zoroark can create powerful illusions that can deceive hundreds of targets and even machines), Shapeshifting (Zorua and Zoroark are able to change their shape and appearance), Attack Reflection and Damage Transferal (Via Counter), Instinctive Reaction and limited Precognition (Via Detect), Telekinesis (Via Extrasensory), Power Mimicry (Via Copycat and Snatch), Limited Healing, Purification and Regeneration (Via Snatch), Power Nullification (Via Imprison, Taunt, Torment and Embargo), Limited Chain Manipulation (Via Embargo), Damage Boost (Via Pursuit, Foul Play, Punishment and Extrasensory), Homing Attack (Via Feint Attack), Limited Status Effect Inducement (Via Dark Pulse and Extrasensory), Can use the attack power of opponents against them with Foul Play, Aura (Explosive and Fear type; Via Dark Pulse), Empathic Manipulation (Via Dark Pulse, Fake Tears, Taunt, Torment, Nasty Plot, Captivate and Snarl), Limited Social Influencing (Via Captivate), Fear Manipulation (Via Scary Face), Resistance to psychic attacks, Darkness Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to the other powerful 2-Stage evolutions like Lucario) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Samurott) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least average; The Zoroark species have shown intelligence on par with humans at times and are able to regularly trick humans with their powers, Zoroarks are also able to communicate with humans and speak human language perfectly, and camouflage themselves in the human society. Weaknesses: Weak against Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= * Illusion: Zoroark can create incredibly realistic illusions. They can transform into both people and other Pokémon. They use their illusory powers to protect their lair and their pack. They have the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously with their illusion-generating powers. * Pride: Zoroark raises Attack and Defense when suffering from a status ailment. * Shadow Dash: Zoroark increases its attack range when there are no enemies nearby |-|Level Up Moves= * Night Slash: Zoroark slashes the foe with dark energy the moment an opportunity arises. This move has a high critical hit ratio. * Night Daze: Zoroark lets loose a pitch-black shock wave at its target. This may also lower the target's accuracy. * Imprison: Zoroark manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Zoroark also has complete knowledge of. * U-Turn: Zoroark strikes the opponent and switches out with a teammate. * Scratch: Zoroark's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. * Leer: Zoroark lowers the target's Defense. Useful against tough, armored enemies. * Pursuit: Zoroark attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the opponent attempted to flee. * Hone Claws: Zoroark sharpens its claws to boost the power and accuracy of its attacks. * Fury Swipes: Zoroark repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. * Feint Attack: Zoroark hits the opponent with a darkness moved as soon as the moment arises. This attack never misses. * Scary Face: Zoroark makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. * Taunt: Zoroark deliberately provokes the opponent with gestures, inciting them into a blind range and forego strategic or defensive maneuvers. In this state the opponent can only use offensive moves. * Foul Play: Zoroark strikes with its opponent's power, becoming more powerful the more powerful its opponent is. * Torment: Zoroark torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. * Agility: Zoroark relaxes its body, causing its body to lighten and drastically increasing its speed. * Embargo: Zoroark prevents the opponent from using any items, and from any outside force from using any items on them as well. * Punishment: Zoroark strikes the opponent with a move that does more damage the more the opponent has boosted itself. * Nasty Plot: Zoroark stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. This sharply raises Zoroark's Sp. Atk stat. * Fake Tears: Zoroark feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its Sp. Def stat. |-|Egg Moves= * Captivate: Zoroark uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. * Copycat: Zoroark mimics the move used immediately before it, even if it was the last one that used a move. * Counter: If Zoroark takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Zoroark takes the physical hit to work. * Dark Pulse: Zoroark focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. This may also make the target flinch. * Detect: Zoroark predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. * Extrasensory: Using a telekinetic force, Zoroark attacks the opponent possibly making them flinch. Its power is doubled if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Memento: Zoroark sacrifices itself to sharply lower the physical and special attack of the opponent. This is pretty much useless in a versus match. * Snatch: Zoroark steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. * Sucker Punch: Zoroark sucker punches the opponent before they can attack. It fails if they aren't going to use an offensive move. |-|Event Moves= * Snarl: Zoroark yells as if it is ranting about something, making the target's Sp. Atk stat decrease. Gallery tumblr_lgp6nvl0gY1qeglgq.gif 8e9e05b84f740a7924ca189149c2c016d22a065f_hq.gif b9c64690b6360e15d05c336538fd7be7f4e02200_hq.gif picture_pc_18a384ef8895172bc8091e92703306b7.jpg tumblr_mmcsdv9BQK1qfwzeuo2_500.gif 428px-ZoroarkBWPromo9.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Foxes Category:Races Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7